


New Year

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facts were facts, but her death didn’t change whose name was on his sword. Then again, the name on his sword didn’t change whose arms he was about to fall asleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

Flik was perfectly content to lay in the dark, willing away a stubborn headache and attempting against all odds to sleep. It was still rowdy downstairs, cold winds were howling, and as usual he had Odessa on his mind. It was a miserable night, and he couldn't imagine it getting any worse.

Then in came a flood of light from the door; the door he thought he had locked. He threw his arm over his his eyes and was ready to yell at his intruder, but Viktor yelled first.

"It's been a long night," he said, with a yawn punctuating his words. Flik could smell the alcohol from Viktor's breath all the way from his bed. "Time for some shut eye."

Flik thought it was pointless for Viktor to come in and announce that he was going to bed, at least until the larger man threw himself onto Flik's bed, nearly landing on top of him. He then proceeded to throw his arm around Flik, which he had to draw the line at.

"Get off! What's the matter with you, Viktor?" said Flik, trying to pry the burly arm off of him. Were this any other man he'd be eating his own teeth, but for some reason Viktor always seemed to be the exception.

"Zat you, Flik?" Viktor yawned right into his ear and shot a chill down his spine. This was infuriating. Plus, Viktor knew damn well that it was him! This wasn't the most inebriated that Flik had ever seen him. "What're you doing moping around alone in the dark for? It's the New Year!"

"Trying to sleep, which I certainly can't do with you attached to me."

"Sure you can. I'm comfy."

"That doesn't mean I am!" Flik sighed, and for a moment stopped trying to wiggle his way out of Viktor's grip. All of the warmth seemed to be sucked out of the room and into his face. He had to wonder if Viktor barged in on more people and tried to sleep in their beds with them, though somehow he doubted it. This wouldn't be the first time his partner had come on so strong. It probably wouldn't be the last.

"Look, Viktor, we've talked about this. Odessa... "

"She thinks we'd make a cute couple."

"She certainly does not!"

"Suppose you're right. The deceased can't think."

He almost sounded sober for a minute. This was not a conversation Flik liked, but Viktor never used her death in this particular argument, not sober at least. Facts were facts, but her death didn't change whose name was on his sword. Then again, the name on his sword didn't change whose arms he was about to fall asleep in.

Once Viktor had gotten comfortable he was out cold. Odessa would have to forgive him just this once.

END


End file.
